A Nightmare and Dream Come true
by darknessred
Summary: My first Suck into Jak 2 fic lol please read and tell me how i did. This is about how i get sucked into Jak 2. Chapter 2 Coming Soon!
1. Sucked into Haven City

Authors Note:

Hello my name is dragonballzfreak and I'm doing my first sucked into Jak 2-3 fic, so please review my fanfic if you like it thank you ;) Just to let you know PG for brief swearing.

* * *

**Chap 1: A dream and a worst nightmare come true:**

Everything was calm that one afternoon, peaceful and quiet. Laura had just come back from school with her annoying little sophomore brother.

Dragonballzfreakgirl(Laura): Finally home from another day as an 11th grader, now to play some more Jak II. Ooooops I forgot something " Oh yeah!

(Runs downstairs and gets some chips and a Pepsi)

Dbfg: Good I turned on my Jak 2 game! That's good. Hmmmm I'm going to play where I left off in my game.

Dan: (Passes by) Man this game is like a bad sci-fi movie. Grow up. This game is overrated.

(Laura gives her little bro dan an evil stare)

(Laura just sighs and says whatever as dan walks off)

Laura just quietly sits there drinking her Pepsi.

(Later)

(Jak II starts up at where Laura left off)

Laura: Back where I started

(Suddenly the tv flickers on and off and Laura's Jak II game suddenly flickers on and off then restarted right in front of her face.)

Laura: What the… Fuck!!!!! Why is our tv turning on and off!!!!

(The Jak II game starts all the way from the beginning)

Laura: What the Fuck happened to my game!!!!

Laura: Now what's going on ?!!!

(The tv turns into a portal (black and white)

Laura: What the fuck is happening!!! Holy shit my bro's going to kill me if he finds out I left the PS2 on!!! (Is sucked into her Jak II game)

Well guys what do you think? Do you like this chapter? Please review ok if you like it thanx . And What will happen to me? Find out in the next chapter number 2!


	2. Prison time for no reason

Author's Note: Since my last chapter was short, I will make my chapters a lot longer now. Guys please review it will be really appreciated! Thanx!

Laura:Well everybody's probably sick of these suck ins by now.

Daxter: Yes…what do you think? I'm annoyed now.

Jak: Well all I can say that these fanfics are #!&#!

Laura: (Gives an evil glare to Jak) Don't mind Jak, his language is offensive… but not really.

Laura: Anyways so I don't own Jak or Daxter.

Laura: So… Let's get started.

(Vegeta comes flying in out of nowhere)

Jak: XX

Laura: What the fuck!…. Vegeta you should still be in my other fanfic Jak vs. Vegeta.

Vegeta: So what! I'm here now!

Laura: Sooooo anyways…..

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys :P I've been busy

Chapter 2: Laura's Nightmare

Laura: Damnit what happened? All I remember is I was sitting in my house and then playing my favorite game Jak II.

Laura: Wow this place looks really familiar

Laura: And this place looks so video game style

Laura: (Looks up) No it can't be but it can't be true… this can't be Haven City for real. I must be having a really good dream if I'm here. Nope I guess I'm stuck here for a while. Better find somewhere to go.

(Later)

Dan: Damnit why does Laura always forget to turn off the PS2 when she's done? And where is she anyways? I can't believe her.

Laura: Damnit my stupid bro turned off the PS2, the portal back home. Now I'll never find a way to get home.

Laura: If I'm right, I'm near the beginning of Jak II. (Gulps) And that means Jak should be falling from the sky any second now…. (Hears a large bomb like sound) Yea that's Jak alright. Better see if I can help him.

Laura looks around staring at everything in front of her.

Laura: Whoa this can't be real.

(Sudden stomping is heard and loud rumbling could be heard from a mile away)

Laura: Crap here comes the Krimson Guards, not that I care about them. All I do is grab Jak and Daxter and run!

Laura runs matrix style and grabs jak hoping to be safe along the way but as it turns out Krimzon guards seem smarter than you think.

Erol: There she is! Get her! says it with a wicked smirk

Laura: Damnit! (Feels a sharp pain upon her head with a butt of a gun)

Laura: (Dreams) Sigh… I wish I was home.

Laura: Wonder what is gonna happen to me next?

Vegeta: We will just have to find out won't we?

Laura: Get out of here Vegeta Damnit!

OH Boy Cliffhanger time…. Keep getting those reviews into me!

Then you can read the next chappie! WTF? Jail-Stuck in a unknown world.

Laura: Excuse me I have to go kick Vegeta out!

Vegeta: Women!

Laura: What do you want /I prince of all sayains /I ?

Vegeta: That's better.

Laura: Turns SS5 and kicks vegeta out Baka!

Laura: Now that's better, bardock get out here.

Bardock: What the Fuck…? Why am I alive again?

Laura: """


End file.
